<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Soldier is Back by NinaTee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718811">My Soldier is Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTee/pseuds/NinaTee'>NinaTee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Space (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:59:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTee/pseuds/NinaTee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After John returns home for a surprise visit (flashback, S1 Ep1), Maureen and John find some time alone together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Robinson/Maureen Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Maureen couldn’t stop smiling. What a wonderful surprise it was when John had walked in the door earlier tonight. It took her a few seconds before she realized he was there in the flesh. Her John. Back home after nearly a year away in some war zone. Her John was back home with her and their children. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas.</p><p>“Where’s Dad?” Will asks, looking around, as he walks into the kitchen.</p><p>“He’s gone to freshen up.” Maureen takes out a block of feta cheese. “Will, could you set the table, please? We’ll be ready to eat soon.”</p><p>“What are we having?” Penny calls out from the couch. “Smells delicious Mom.”</p><p>“Lasagne and Greek salad,” Maureen says, cutting up tomatoes. “And we’ll have brownies and ice cream for dessert.”</p><p>“Oh yum!” Judy exclaims, putting her book down and joining Maureen in the kitchen. She gives Maureen a quick hug. “You’re the best Mom.”</p><p>“Well we all need a little spoiling, especially now that we are all together again.” Maureen looks at her three children, her heart full. “Judy can you finish this up and I will go check on dad?” Truth be told, she wants a few moments alone with her husband.</p><p>Maureen washes her hands and makes her way to their bedroom, her smile growing wider.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>As she closes the bedroom door behind her, John walks out of the bathroom. He looks freshly showered. He is wearing an old grey t-shirt and a pair of navy track pants.</p><p>“Hey soldier boy,” she smiles at him. She leans back against the wall, sighing contently. She looks at her husband, marveling at how, even after sixteen years of marriage, John still makes her excited.</p><p>“Hey beautiful.” He crosses the room in a few strides and pulls her into his arms. “I’ve missed you so much.” He hugs her tight. She rests her face against his broad chest, smelling soap and shampoo and John.</p><p>“It’s so good to have you home, baby.” She wraps her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes. “So good to hold you.”</p><p>John kisses her, pressing her against the wall, his mouth devouring hers hungrily. They had shared a few kisses when he came in, but with the children around them at the time, he hadn’t been able to really kiss her like he wanted to. After more than ten months apart, he was longing to hold her, to have her all to himself.</p><p>As his tongue pushes into her mouth, his hands move from her waist to her ass, pressing her hips against his, wanting her to feel how much he wanted her. She whimpers against his mouth, feeling herself grow wet. John is so hard, and she wants to feel him now. <em>Now.</em></p><p>“John, John, oh baby… oh⸺” Maureen’s breath hitches as John trails kisses along her neck and sucks fiercely at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. Her hands pull him in tighter, wanting more. She feels his cock pushing against her thigh. Maureen brings one hand down to his crotch. John hisses as his mouth reclaims hers.</p><p>Her hand slips under the waistband of his trackpants and John grunts into her mouth, his tongue teasing hers mercilessly. As her fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock, John breaks off his kiss and rests his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.</p><p>“Fuck, Maureen,” he gasps, enjoying how her fingers grip the thick girth of his cock. “You keep that up baby, and I’m not going to last long at all.”</p><p>“I need you now, right now.”</p><p>Maureen pushes his pants down a little and his cock bounces free, glistening with precum. She slides down the wall till she is kneeling on the carpeted bedroom floor. His cock is hard and throbbing and eager for her touch.</p><p>John rests one forearm against the wall, leaning his weight in, and trails the fingers of his other hand through Maureen’s hair. She has cut her hair shorter than he has ever seen it. He likes how young it makes her look. “Maureen, <em>fuck</em>⸺” he is panting slightly as she takes him all in her mouth. John groans, loving the feel of her warm wet mouth around his cock. She is so sexy, he thinks, as he looks down at Maureen’s head bobbing against his cock. God, he is not going to last at all. Fuck – he loves the way she is able to take his entire length in her mouth and suck him hard like that. Maureen reaches one hand to cup his balls, feeling how heavy they are. She squeezes them a little and John bucks his hips against her mouth. “Baby, oh god, baby…” John comes hard, spurting his come down Maureen’s throat. She continues to suck him, slowing her pace, until he is spent.</p><p>“Come here,” John pulls her up and kisses her softly, tasting himself on her mouth. “Sorry that was so fast. We’ll take our time tonight.” He whispers into her ear.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that promise,” she kisses him again, pouring her longing into her kiss. She feels herself grow wetter, and knows that her panties will be soaked by now. She moves her hips against him, moaning softly.</p><p>John pushes one hand up her sweater and finds her breast. His fingers pinch her already hard nipple and Maureen whimpers. His other hand unzips her pants and pushes them down slightly. He slips his hand into her panties. “Fuck,” he groans. “You are soaking, baby.” John pushes his middle finger inside her and Maureen can’t help but gasp. She has waited so long for this. She grasps his strong biceps and leans against the wall, her knees feeling weak. John pushes up her sweater to expose her breasts. His green eyes turn dark with desire at the sight of her, seeing how wanton she looked, her moist lips parted, her eyes hooded, legs slightly apart, allowing John to tease her dripping pussy with his fingers.</p><p>John bends down and takes her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, as he pushes in a second finger. Maureen moans, her heart beating frantically. John’s fingers picks up their pace, moving faster and faster in and out of her. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. “Fuck, John, oh⸺” She gripped him tighter, panting. John looks at his wife, admiring her. Maureen is flushed and astonishingly beautiful. He knows she is close, and he fucks her faster, curling his fingers slightly to reach her sweet spot. And then she’s coming. Her eyes squeeze shut, body going taut and her breath comes in soft pants. “John, John, John, Jo⸺” Her voices trails to a whisper, as she comes undone.</p><p>John rests his forehead against hers, the both of them smiling and looking lovingly into each other’s eyes, still slightly panting. “Welcome home darling,” she says. From somewhere in the house, she hears Will call her. Maureen kisses her husband. “I am not sure I like this new beard.”</p><p>“You don’t? Well, maybe⸺”</p><p>“Mom! Everything’s ready!” Will calls.</p><p>Maureen chuckles. “Let’s go eat. The kids are waiting.”</p><p>He smiles. “I hope you are not planning on sleeping tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And then, that evening...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the excitement of having John back home, they spend a couple of hours at the dinner table, catching up on stories, teasing each other, sharing laughs, being a family. Then Will wanted everyone to watch a movie together and they all snuggled up and rewatched their favourite one about a family’s adventures out at sea.</p><p>Now, Maureen sighs contentedly as she looks around the room. Judy sits cross-legged on the armchair, her face alert, fully engrossed in the movie, even though it is one she has seen about a dozen times by now. On the sofa, John is flanked by Will and Penny, both of whom are cuddling into their father. Will is half asleep already, but he is not going to go to bed till the movie is over. He is not a baby anymore and he wants his dad to know he can stay up just as late as his sisters. Penny keeps up a stream of commentary, as if no one else in the room is familiar with the lovie at all. Maureen could see how John tries to hide his smiles as he responds to Penny’s comments patiently.</p><p>John has an arm around each of his children, and Maureen can see how happy he looks. She is seated on Penny’s left side, and has her arm outstretched over Penny’s head to reach John’s shoulders. Throughout the movie, Maureen keeps gently rubbing his shoulders or the back of his neck. Sometimes her fingers find John’s hair and gently massage his scalp in the way that she knows he loves.</p><p>Neither John nor Maureen are really watching the movie. They are just happy to be together.  All five of them in one room. John was away on his assignments so often that the times he is able to spend at home are truly special. When John was away, Maureen was always on edge, and because of the necessary secrecy required, he wasn’t even able to share much information about his work or where he was. She now looks over at her husband, admiring his handsome profile. Her fingers press lightly into the back of his neck, moving her fingertips in a gentle circular motion. John looks over at her and mouths <em>I love you</em>.</p><p>As the credits start to roll, Judy stretches and gets up. “I can watch this again and again. This never gets old.” She picks up her book which had been discarded on the floor, and announces, “Right, I am off to bed. Good night, guys.” She comes up to the sofa to kiss John on his cheek and give Maureen a quick hug. She pokes Penny on her shoulder. “Come on, you are going to fall asleep there.”</p><p>Penny sits up with a groan. “But I am comfy here. I don’t want to go to bed.”</p><p>John kisses Penny on her forehead. “Off you go sweetheart. You need a good rest tonight so we can have more fun tomorrow.”</p><p>Grumbling, Penny slowly gets up and follows her sister upstairs.</p><p>John looks over at Maureen and opens up his left arm, inviting her closer. Maureen curls into him with a happy sigh, resting her head against his broad chest. John places a kiss to the top of her head and smiles into her hair. He can smell the sweet floral fragrance of her shampoo. “Your hair always smells so good,” he whispers, almost to himself.</p><p>She makes a non-committal sound as she reaches over and ruffles Will’s hair. Will has his head on John’s lap and Maureen is sure he is fully asleep by now. “Hey, are you already in dreamland?” she teases her son. He murmurs something inaudible.</p><p>John chuckles. “Right. I am going to take you up to bed, buddy. Or we are going to be here all night.” He turns to Maureen and kisses the tip of her nose. “I am just going to put this boy of ours in bed and I will be right back. You stay put.”</p><p>“Oh? Are you going to carry me to bed and tuck me in too?” she smiles at him.</p><p>“You bet I am going to carry you to bed.” He puts his mouth right against her ear and says loud only enough for her to hear, “but I promised you baby, there will be no sleeping tonight.” He looks into her eyes and gives her a playful wink before getting up with Will in his arms. As Maureen watches John carry Will upstairs, she stretches out on the sofa and switches off the TV. She dims the lights and smiles, remembering how heated their earlier encounter was. But that was always the way it was when John came back from his assignments. The first week he was back was always like that. They could never keep their hands off each other, and found ways to be together throughout the day and night.</p><p>Maureen often thought how his work routines were in some ways a blessing because although they had to endure months away from each other, it kept their sex life exciting when he was back. Even when he was away, there had been several occasions when they had had some very intense phone sex. When John purred down the phone in that gorgeously deep voice about how he wanted to ravish her, getting Maureen to use her hands and her fingers and their toys to do the things he wanted to do to her himself, she could do nothing but do as he asked, moaning breathlessly into the phone as he brought her to orgasm with his words.</p><p>Maureen smiles, remembering, and in anticipation for the night ahead. She can feel wetness between her legs already and John wasn’t even in the room yet. Hearing him approach, she raises her head and looks over at her husband.</p><p>“Everyone tucked in?” she asks, smiling at him as John comes and sits beside her.</p><p>“Will is fast asleep. The girls are getting there too.” John smooths a wayward strand of hair from her face, resting his palm against her face and rubbing his thumb across her cheek. “Now I have you all to myself.”</p><p>“Just the way I like it,” she smiles as he bends his head down to kiss her. The kiss starts slowly, softly, their mouths brushing together, the barest hint of his tongue at the corner of her mouth, then letting the tip of his tongue lightly run across her bottom lip before he takes it in his mouth. Maureen’s hands are at the back of John’s head, pulling him closer. He slides onto the sofa, maneuvering himself half over her body. She can feel his hardening cock against her thigh as his kisses grow deeper.</p><p>She loves the way he kisses with his entire body. It is not just their lips that meet and tease each other, but with his whole body he conveys his desire and love for her as his tongue explores the inside of her mouth. Maureen moans against his mouth and slants their mouths together. The angle is perfect for the deep, wet kisses that John loves. He chases her tongue, plays over her teeth, and feels her breaths becoming quicker. She writhes under him, pulling him closer, their bodies aligning. Maureen whines in the back of her throat as John slips his hand under her sweater and cups her breast over her bra.</p><p>Maureen pulls away slightly and moans, her head going back as she feels John pinch her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The lace of her bra still separates their skin, but she loves the way the lace adds some friction to her sensitive nipples. She can feel him hot and hard against her thighs and she lets out a low whimper. John’s mouth trails along her neck his teeth nipping gently at her skin. He licks under her ear, another moan, a shift of his own hips, rutting against her as he pinches her nipple again.</p><p>“Shall we go upstairs?” Maureen breathes out roughly, feeling her heart rabbiting away in her chest. She wants to feel John, all of John, but not here, not when one of the children might come downstairs.</p><p>John’s breathless voice is in her ear, “Not yet. Mmm… you feel so good, darling.”</p><p>“John, one of the kids might come down.”</p><p>“They are in bed.” He kisses along her jaw with his open mouth.</p><p>“They might need a drink of water.” Her fingers are pulling at his shirt, trying to get closer to him.</p><p>John rests his forehead against hers and looks into her eyes. “Babe, they just went to bed. They are not going to come down. Just relax.” He smiles at her. “Let me enjoy having you for myself.”</p><p>He shifts a little to allow Maureen to pull off his shirt. He then proceeds to remove her clothes, leaving them both naked from the waist up. Maureen shivers as she pulls him back down to her. “You are not cold, are you?” he asks. She shakes her head as she kisses him again, her heart racing, her blood turning to molten lava as she feels John place his knees on either side of her body and press the hard bulge of his covered crotch against her. He cups both her breasts in his hands, flicking the nipples with his thumbs, watching them harden even more. Maureen moans, aching to feel his mouth on her. She arches her back, offering herself to him. John bends down to lick her nipples, alternating quickly between them, his teeth and tongue teasing her mercilessly.</p><p>“John.” Her voice comes out in a gasp as John sucks hard on one nipple, gently biting the hard nub between his teeth.</p><p>Her hands are on his arse, trying to pull him in closer, rubbing herself against his cock. She knows she is slick between her legs and she feels her arousal rushing through her as he continues to kiss and lick and suck on her nipples.</p><p>“John” she whimpers again.</p><p>He moves to capture her mouth in his again, kissing her deeply. She feels his hands on her pants, undoing her zipper. Within moments, he pushes down the offending garment and slips his hands into her panties. The moment the tip of her middle finger meets her wetness, they both moan. She is nearly consumed with pleasure when he slips his finger into her, sinking it deep within her as his thumb rubs against her swollen clit. She is panting now, moaning and whimpering against his mouth, her attention focused on how John’s fingers are fucking into her, how he’s playing her body expertly. She knows he’s going to make her come so hard.</p><p>Maureen is leaking so much that the movement of John’s fingers in her pussy is making wet sounds. They are both panting now, wanting more, but wanting to prolong the pleasure. “John… baby… oh fuck…” Maureen gasps as she lifts her hips to meet his fingers.</p><p>Giving her a wicked smile, John slowly moves down her body, trailing kisses along her neck, sucking her nipples again, then licks his way down her stomach and down her thighs, removing her panties as he moves to her feet. He deliberately avoids where Maureen really wants his mouth. He moves off the sofa to kneel on the floor, then pulls her towards him so that he can easily reach her. He bends her knees a little and spreads her legs wide, feasting his eyes on his beautiful naked wife.</p><p>“You look amazing. So fucking sexy.” His voice is even deeper now, laced with desire.</p><p>John starts trailing open mouthed kisses again, moving up from her calves, circling his tongue along her smooth thighs to stop over her pussy. He inhales deeply, loving her musky smell there, knowing this is all for him. But he waits without touching, and Maureen whimpers again, needing him <em>there</em>.</p><p>John chuckles, knowing what she wants, and teases her “Patience, my love. Let me enjoy you.”</p><p>“John.” Her voice is filled with want, and John doesn’t keep her waiting anymore. He opens her legs wider, watching how her pussy is glistening with her arousal. Maureen keeps her pussy neatly trimmed and John watches as her juices drip down to the crack of her arse. <em>So fucking hot</em>. He can’t help but moan knowing that he’s the one responsible for it. Gently, he licks her clit with the tip of his tongue. Just lightly. Once. Twice, and again. He then flattens his tongue and licks a long slow path up her slit. He slips his tongue into her folds. She’s so hot inside, the silky flesh spasming around his tongue. Maureen’s moans are getting louder, but he knows she is trying to keep it quiet.  He holds onto her thighs and starts to rhythmically fuck his tongue into her, pushing it in as deep as he could go.</p><p>John moves to take her clit in his mouth. He sucks her there as he slips a finger into her. Maureen is frantic now, and John loves how filthy her words get when she gets aroused. She is chanting a mantra of <em>fuck, John, baby, yes, fuck</em>…</p><p>John knows she is close, and starts circling her clit and he pushes two fingers in her. Maureen is always so hot and so tight and John can’t wait to get inside her. He has been aching since they started kissing, but he wants to make her come first. He moves his free hand up to her breast and teases her nipple. Rubbing it between his fingers, tugging on it. Pinching it. Flicking it lightly with his thumb.</p><p>Maureen is shaking, sweat dotting her forehead, her breathing out of control. “John please.” John flicks his tongue repeatedly over her clit, fingers fucking her fast now. “Yes, right there. Oh my god. Oh, fuck. Don’t stop.” Her hands are on his head, holding the back of his head as she rocks her hips. <em>Almost there. Fuck.</em></p><p>She cries out for him, breathy and helpless. She is shaking, bucking her hips against his tongue and fingers as she cries out loud. He feels her clit throb under his tongue as she comes over his face. John continues to slowly lick her, until she pushes him gently, when it becomes too sensitive. She motions to him to come up to her and he does so, with a big grin, clearly pleased with himself. She sees how his moustache and beard are wet with her come and she giggles as he kisses her.</p><p>“That was so hot,” he tells her. “You always make me so fucking hard.”</p><p>She reaches down to feel him. His cock still trapped in his trackpants. “Get these off.”</p><p>He wastes no time. He pushes the remainder of his clothes and boxers out of the way and sits on the sofa, pulling Maureen up to sit on his lap. Maureen licks her lips as she takes his hard cock in both her hands and slowly, gently strokes him. He is leaking beads of precum. Maureen collects some on her finger and brings it up to her mouth, her eyes keeping contact with John’s. His hands are on her hips, gripping her tight. He is aching, arousal sluicing through him as he watches his wife lick her finger clean. <em>How is he so lucky to have such a sexy wife?</em></p><p>“Do you want to do this here?” she looks at him. She is desperate to be filled by him. John nods. He is too far gone to delay it anymore. She lifts herself up and positions herself over his cock. Holding it at the base, she pushes the head of his cock right up against her clit, rubs over it, the stimulation making her cry out in a deep moan. He wants to just fuck into her, but loves this delicious torture of slow penetration. When she lowers herself a tiny bit to slip just the head into her, he can’t stop his moan as he feels her hot welcome wetness surround him. He moves forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, making his cock slide another inch deeper. He leans to suck her right nipple into his mouth, his tongue making it wet and hard. She arches into his mouth and steadies herself by holding onto his broad shoulders. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowers herself down his cock, inch by delicious inch, until he is fully sheathed inside her. He holds her still, breathing in deep, trying desperately to stop fucking into her. He wants to draw this out.</p><p>“Baby you feel so fucking amazing. So tight. So hot. So good for me.” He tells her as he moves his mouth from one breast to the other.</p><p>“It’s all for you, my love. Just for you.” Maureen begins to move. Slow movements up and down, fucking herself on his cock. He is so big, so fucking thick inside her. She speeds up her movements, raising herself up to nearly the tip of his cock, then slamming herself down <em>hard</em> on the slide down. With each hard slide, he gasps and her pussy clutches at him trying to keep him inside.</p><p>John is panting hard now, knowing he is close, so very close. But he, ever the gentleman, wants to wait until Maureen has come again. He knows from the way she is breathing, the way her pussy is clenching around him, that she is not far off.</p><p>He grasps her hips tight, and stills her movements. Planting his feet on the floor and leaning back against the sofa, he takes back control and starts fucking up into his wife. He keeps up a hard driving rhythm that he knows she loves. Her cries start becoming louder as she rockets closer to the edge. Struggling to keep up, his pace falters, his hips losing their rhythm. Maureen reaches between them to rub her swollen clit with her fingers. Circling it once, twice, and she throws her head back, vision whiting out, breath frozen in her throat. Her body is shaking so hard. Just watching his wife orgasm gives him so much pleasure. She is so beautiful like this, her body glistening with sweat, riding his cock, taking her pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m gonna..”</p><p>Maureen feels him swell even further inside her and then come with a gush of liquid filling her. She smiles, holding him close as she hears John’s guttural groan, finally finding release.</p><p>John falls back on the sofa, pulling Maureen on top of him. “Wow. That was amazing. You are amazing,” he breathes against her ear.</p><p>“I love you.” She smiles at her husband.</p><p>They lie there together, basking in the joy of the aftermath, catching their breaths. After a few minutes, Maureen nudges John. “Let’s go to bed, darling.”</p><p>“Mmm. Okay.” He reluctantly moves to get up and catches her smiling. “What?”</p><p>“I thought we were not sleeping tonight,” she says mischievously. “Have I tired you out?”</p><p>“Who says we are going to bed to <em>sleep</em>?” he gives her bum a light slap. “You don’t need to bother getting dressed because I am going to take it all off once we are upstairs again. I have a lot more plans for you, Mrs Robinson.” Maureen is dressed in her underwear now as she picks up their clothes from the floor. He lifts her up in her arms and carries her effortlessly up the stairs. “Have we still got those handcuffs?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>